Pokemon School Musical!
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: When Ash and May are choosen randomly to sing together for karaoke on New Years Eve they find out that they both have a talent in singing. Through this new found talent their relationship slowly becomes stronger. AshxMay SatoHaru
1. Chapter 1

Singing and dancing: Pokemon School Musical!

By Jenna E. Johnson

Based upon the Disney Channel Movie: High School Musical

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, High School Musical or the songs used through out this story.

And a note: This fic takes place during the 6th season of Pokemon. I created this fic last year on October 12, 2006

Chapter 1

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash Ketchum commanded his feisty friend Pikachu. Pikachu struck a piece of cardboard and it burned to a crisp. "Great work, Pikachu!" "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed jumping into Ash's arms. "Ash!" said a voice. "Huh?" Ash questioned looking in the direction of the voice. It was his mother, Delia Ketchum. She had her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face. "Enough training! Why aren't you at the New Years Eve Party?" Ash sighed. "Mom, the most important Pokemon Tournament is coming!" "That's not for a long time! Now please go to the party."

"But--!" Ash started.

"Ahem!"

"C'mon!"

"Please, Ash!"

"Okay!" Ash exclaimed walking off with his hands balled into fists. Ash would soon be grateful that he went to the New Years Eve Party, for there he would find a very special and familiar face. Ash walked into the doors to the party and sighed. "Oh, I'm so excited to be here." He muttered sarcastically. Meanwhile somewhere at the party.

"I can't believe Mom made us come all this way to go to this stupid party." Muttered a young boy.

"The only reason we came to this party is because later on where going to go to school here." Explained a girl who was a few years older then the boy.

"We're going to school at this place?!" the boy remarked.

"Don't be a smart aleck." The girl sneered. "Actually you always _are_ a smart aleck."

Nearby there were two people getting finished with karaoke and the announcer was searching the crowd for another pair to go next. The spotlight was randomly moving around and lit up Ash.

"Wha…?" He winced at the power of the light. "We have our number one!" The announcer called out.

Ash let out a nervous laugh. "You've got it all wrong…I can't sing!" Ash was pushed from behind and was pulled up stage and given a microphone. He stood there stunned at all the people around him. Normally Ash didn't stage fright but this was different.

The spotlight went at it again and lit a young girl with brown hair and wore a red outfit.

"What?!" She squeaked, stepping out of the spotlight. "Looks like we have our number two!!" Shouted the announcer. She also was pulled up stage and given a microphone as well. Ash gasped.

"May!!?" May turned to her karaoke partner.

"Ash?!!" She was surprised just the same but was extremely happy, too.

"Seems you two know each other, eh? Makes singing together all the better, right?" The announcer said joyfully. Ash and May just give him a weird look. "Okay…let's begin."

Music begins to play. Numbers appeared on the screen showing May when to start singing. May closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 3, 2, 1…

"W-we were strangers starting out on a journey…never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, suddenly standing…at the beginning with you."

Ash was taken by surprise. May could sing…really well. It was his turn to do the singing. He gulped and waited for his cue.

"No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart, when I lost hope you were there to remind me…this is the start."

May was staring at Ash as soon as he had started singing. She was so focused in looking at him she almost had forgotten they were both supposed to be singing and joined in with Ash two seconds later. A broad blush crossed her face.

"And life is a road and want to keep going! Love is a river I want to keep flowing! Life is a road, now and forever! Wonderful journey."

By this time Ash and May were singing and dancing to the music and having the time of their lives!

Moments later they were finally down to the last line of the song. "In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…with you." Ash and May looked deep into each other's eyes as if in a trance. Soon the room filled with plenty of applause but Ash and May seemed to be more interested in just staring at each other.

Later that evening Ash had invited May and Max to his house.

"What brings you guys here to Kanto?" Ash asked.

"Well, since Max and I have been at home for awhile Max keeps complaining that he's bored." Ash chuckled at that.

"So our parents agreed that we should go to a normal school." May explained. "What school are you going to?" Ash wondered.

"Kento Middle School." May told him.

"Hey! Same here!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's great!" May smiled sweetly.

Max rolled his eyes. "I don't see what's so cool about going to school together." Ash and May glared at him.

"What school are _you_ going to?" Ash uttered. May sighed. "Mom and Dad said that he's _so_ smart he gets to go to our school as well." "You're kidding?!" Ash gaped surprised.

"Wish I was." May muttered.

"I heard that all your old friends are going to Kento Middle School, too." Delia explained "Brock, Misty, Tracey..."

Ash smiled. "All the better!"

**This is the first chapter! What do you think so far?**

**Please Review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice reviews everyone! Now here is chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

A few days later it was the first day of school. Ash, May and Max stand in front of Kento Middle School with backpacks on.

"Well, this is it." Ash gulped. May nodded with a nervous expression on her face.

"I can't believe how you guys are acting!" Max complained. "It's just middle school. Let's go in!" With that he darted ahead and went into the building. May and Ash exchanged looks of worry. Then Ash held out his hand to May. May looked down at Ash's hand and after a few minutes of hesitation she gripped his hand tightly, Ash winced a little bit but let her be.

They walked in the building still holding hands. "Ash, is that you?" A familiar voice called. A red haired girl with a side ponytail ran up to him. She had a cerulean blue vest with a light blue t-shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. "It is you!"

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed but didn't let go of May's hand. "It's great to see you!"

"Same here." Misty smiled. "Oh and who is she?"

"This is May. She was traveling with me when I was in the Hoenn region." Ash introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Misty beamed holding out a hand. May shook it with her free hand.

"You, too." May said softly. Misty put on a puzzled look.

"No need to be nervous." She encouraged. She then noticed they were holding hands.

"Oh, how cute, are you hands, glued together or something?"

May and Ash eyes widened as they exchanged quick glances with each other then immediately jerked their hands away.

Misty laughed. "I didn't say you had to let go."

"Uh, Misty do you know where we can get our schedules?" Ash wondered wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah! Sure do. Follow me." Misty beckoned as Ash and May followed her to a table with files labeled A-W. "Jus

t find the first letter in you name and your schedule should be there." Ash walked up to the table and started to look through the A section. He took out his schedule. He then looked through the M section and got out May's schedule.

"Here ya go, May." He said handing it to May.

"Thanks." She said taking it.

"The bell's gonna ring any minute now…" Misty clarified tapping her watch. Just as Misty predicted the bell rang. Ash and May practically threw their schedules up from the noise. Misty chuckled.

"Too loud for ya?" She teased.

"Ahhh!! We gotta get to class!!" Ash and May exclaimed loudly sprinting to where they had to be nearly colliding with each other in the process. Misty laughed shaking her head then began to walk to where she had to be. Ash and May managed to get through four periods and were finally at lunch. Luckily for them they had most of the same class periods.

"Gosh, am I hungry!" Ash exclaimed, waiting in the lunch line.

"You're _always_ hungry." May teased with a smile.

"Ha! Yeah, right!" Ash denied but oddly he was…blushing deeply. They finally reached the end of the line and Ash took a burger and fries followed by grape juice. May got a ham and cheese sandwich and a apple juice. As soon as they had finished getting their food they looked around for a place to sit. The place was packed.

"Wow. This place is crowded." May uttered in a hushed voice.

"Sure is." Ash agreed.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Ash and May could hear Max's voice as he waved his arms in the air trying to get their attention. They walked briskly to Max's table.

"So how's your day been going, Max?" May questioned as she sat down. Ash took a seat next to her.

"Horrible. Everyone keeps looking at me weirdly." Max griped.

"Maybe it's those goofy glasses." Ash joked.

"Oof!" May nudged him in the arm glaring at him and mouthing his name.

"Just because I'm eight years old they think I'm from Mars or something." Max continued ignoring Ash's comment about his glasses.

"Just ignore them, Max. They're probably just jealous." May assured.

"Of what?" Ash couldn't help but question. May nudged him in the arm once again, but this time harder.

"Ow-ch!!" Ash complained. "If I shut up will you stop hurting me?"

May giggled and kissed Ash's arm. "What am I? Four?" Ash inquired sarcastically. May just giggled again. Max gave them a puzzled look then continues talking.

"How can I ignore being stuffed into a locker 'cause I'm small enough to fit?" Max grumbled.

"Who stuffed you in a locker?!" Ash and May suddenly burst out.

"No one," He answered. "But the thought of it gives me the goose bumps. Opened up my locker to put my stuff inside—that thing is half the size of a refrigerator!"

"You're overreacting, Max." May confronted. Max sighed. "Okay, maybe it's not that big, but I can still fit in it."

Soon lunch was over and it was back to the books. That afternoon there was an assembly.

"Welcome to Kento Middle School. We are all here to discuss what will be happening throughout this year. In October there will be an Annual Fall Musical. Till future notice it is unknown when auditions will be held…" The principal explained.

"The Pokemon tournament is in October…" Ash thought to himself. May also was thinking about something that was going to happen in October. A Pokemon contest. She was going to enter her Squirtle in its first contest, it meant a lot to her and Squirtle. Ash and May were only half listening to the things the Principal said for they were thinking about Pokemon battles and contests.

**To be continued!**

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thanks so much for the good reviews! Here is Chapter 3! **

Chapter 3

That weekend Ash, May and Max and their pokemon were playing in Ash's backyard. Squirtle yanked Pikachu's tail playfully then Pikachu scolded it. At that Squirtle burst out crying.

"Squirr!!!" It wailed.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu tried to calm it down. Then May bent down and picked up Squirtle.

"Now, Squirtle, you know it's not nice to yank Pikachu's tail." She scolded nicely. Squirtle began to sniffle then hugged May's chest. "It's no use disciplining you, is it?"

"Oh, don't blame it." Ash assured. "It's only a baby, it doesn't know better. Besides Pikachu's alright, right pal?"

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu nodded.

May smiled at Pikachu's reply. "I bet you can't wait to be entered in your first contest, eh Squirtle?" May teased playfully. Squirtle looked up to May with a puzzled look then beamed happily.

"I know I can't wait either!" May exclaimed embracing Squirtle into a hug.

Ash bent down to Pikachu. "That big tournament is coming up next month."

"Pika!" It grinned; letting out electricity sparks from its cheeks. Nearby Skitty was chasing Max around.

"Betcha can't catch me!" He teased, running briskly from Skitty.

"Meoow." Skitty uttered it was beginning to get fed up with chasing Max. It let in a deep breath and hit Max with its Blizzard attack!

"T-that's cold!" Max quivered. Skitty stopped in its tracks; beaming proudly. May, Ash, Squirtle and Pikachu began to crack up. Ash stopped laughing before everyone else and glanced at May.

_She's so happy…_ Ash thought to himself. _I like when she's like this…_

May made eye contact with Ash; he jumped and jerked his head in the other direction turning a deep red. May giggled silently to herself, blushing lightly. Just then Delia came out.

"Hi kids, how is ever-WHA!?" She gaped at the frozen Max on the lawn. "What happened?!"

"Max got a little taste from Skitty's Blizzard." May clarified; trying her best not to laugh.

"Well, we got to get him thawed out before he gets frostbite!" Delia exclaimed in a worried tone.

"With ice like that it'll take forever to thaw out." Ash remarked. He then started to do some thinking. "I got it! May tell Combusken to thaw it out with fire spin!"

"Yeah! Great idea!" May complimented. "Combusken use Fire spin on that ice!"

"Busken!" Combusken cried, letting out a fire spin toward the ice cube of Max, in a matter of seconds Max was thawed out; now getting to the point to where he was getting burned to a crisp!

"Yippee! Ki-yay! That's enough now! That's enough!!" Max yelped. Combusken ended its Fire spin.

"Sorry, Max." May apologized uneasily. "Note to self…never play tag with a Skitty that knows Blizzard…" Max pointed out. He face was covered in black blotches and he was soaking wet.

"I'll go get you a towel, Max, sweetie." Delia said concerned.

"You might wanna get more then one towel." Ash joked. Max frowned getting rid of some water from his shirt. A few minutes later Max is wrapped in plenty of towels and was almost dry. His teeth were chattering, though.

"Would you like something warm to drink? Like hot cocoa?" Delia asked him.

"Y-yes, thank you." Max replied; half smiling.

"I guess I'll make hot cocoa for everyone then." She went into the house to make a batch of three hot cocoas. She soon came back holding a tray with hot cocoa.

"Here you are." She gave Max his first. Max nodded and took the cocoa. She then gave Ash and May their cocoa. Ash and May said thanks at the exact same time. This made Delia smile. Delia, Ash, May and Max sat quietly enjoying the sunset and their hot cocoa. The next that at school Ash had just come out of gym class.

"Oh…the pain…" He groaned. He dragged his feet to a drinking fountain to take a drink. The water was nice and cold and it felt great going down Ash's throat. He continued to drink as a girl came walking by. She had curly blonde hair with a hot pink streak. She wore a spaghetti strap shirt and a skirt that was a bit short.

"Hot boy, alert." She whispered to herself, walking to him but was too late as Ash had already gone away. "Oh!" She scowled angrily.

Later that day Ash was putting in his locker combination. It was the end of day. May walked up to him; books in her arms.

"Another tough day, huh." She told him. Ash turned to her; he looked exhausted.

"Tell me about it. Gym class was terrible." He replied, moaning.

"Oh, c'mon…" May exclaimed playfully. She then put on a puzzled look as she saw a girl coming up to them. "Huh? Who's that?"

Ash turned around toward the girl. "Ya know, I have no idea." He says. The girl walks up to them pushing May out of the way of Ash in the process.

"Hello…" She says in a flirty voice an inch from Ash's face.

"Uh, hi." Ash replied, uneasily.

"You're a cutie…" She continued, edging in on him causing him to back into a locker.

_Uh! Who does that girl think she is!?_ May thought to herself her hands on her hips. _W-wait! Am I being…jealous_? She shook her head trying to deny it. _No! I'm not in love with Ash! We're friends! And that's all we'll ever be!_

As she watched the girl getting being a total flirt with Ash she couldn't take it anymore!

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, running up to Ash and grabbing hold of his arm. "He doesn't have time for your flirty nonsense!"

"Oh and you are…?" the girl asked snobbishly.

"I'm May, the girl you just pushed aside!" May snapped.

"Like I care." The girl flicked her hair and crossed her arms.

"And who are you?" May asked through gritted teeth, trying to keep her anger from overpowering her.

"Rina Wessofess. Ring a bell?" She replied, discourteously.

"Uh…no." May said shrugging.

"You've got to be kidding! I'm Rina the person who's been the best part of the show in every musical in this school." Rina exclaimed pointing a finger at May. May just blinked.

"Uh! Goodbye!" Then Rina left stomping her feet.

"Thanks for the save. That girl creeps me out." Ash said to May thankfully.

"Hey, anytime." May said with a grin.

"What was it she said she was the best in?" Ash wondered.

"Musicals." May answered, question in her face. "Why?"

"Don't know. Just wondering." Ash responded. The next day May was walking through the hallway her eyes on a book. Rina appeared from an opposite hall way and put out her foot. Nonetheless, tripping May.

"Ow…" May griped. She looked up into the wicked eyes of Rina.

"Have a nice fall…?" She smirked.

May got to her feet. "That wasn't very nice."

Rina scoffed. "_You_ expect _me_ to be nice? You're hopeless."

May didn't want to take the conversation any further and just walked off.

Later that day in sixth period, a class May and Ash had together, their teacher was explaining about the Annual Fall Musical.

"I've just received notice of when the Annual Fall Musical is to have its auditions and that is on October 3rd." He said. Ash and May exchanged looks of puzzlement. At that moment, the bell rang.

"Oh, that time already? Well, goodbye everyone. See you tomorrow."

Ash and May gathered up their stuff and left the classroom and into the hallway.

"I don't see how some people can get so caught up in these Musicals." Ash speculated.

"You mean like how you are with becoming a Pokemon Master." May reminded. Ash laughed.

Weeks went by and it was almost audition time. Everyone was psyched about it. Posters were put all over the walls of the school advertising the Annual Fall Musical.

"Gosh, I never knew musicals were so popular." May said looking around at all the groups of people huddled up near posters of the Musical coming up.

"Of course this school's musicals are popular. They've got _me_ in it." Rina sneered, walking up to May and Ash.

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm so impressed." She said sarcastically.

"You should be." Rina exclaimed her nose in the air; passing them but not before saying a friendly hello to Ash.

When a poster could be seen Ash and May decided to take a look at it.

"'This October get involved in the Annual Fall Musical.'" May read, "'Auditions will be held Oct. 3rd to Oct. 15th so get your performance together and show us your stuff!' Hmm… that sounds kinda interesting…" May admit with a smile.

"You think we should enter?" Ash asked.

"What? I can't sing!" May rebuffed.

"C'mon. You sang great when we were at that New Years Party." Ash commented.

"Y-you really think so…?" May asked; flattered at Ash's comment.

"Of course!" He replied optimistically. "Let's give it a try!"

May nodded unable to say another word.

**To be continued!**

**Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wait is over! Here is Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

The day of audition had finally arrived. Contestants, including Ash and May were in line to audition. Mrs. Voldervalley, the person in charge of the Annual Fall Musical, and former judge was explaining the rules of audition.

"Ash, I'm nervous." May protested worriedly. Ash smiled. "Don't worry May." He assured putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm right here with you."

May gives Ash a confident smile. Meanwhile, on stage a girl who, no offence couldn't sing and was practically yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Enough!" Mrs. Voldervalley commanded, the girl stopped with a hurt expression on her face. Mrs. Voldervalley regained her sweet voice saying,

"Don't take it personally, you have a nice voice. We just can't have you in the musical." The girl ran off stage sobbing her eyes out. Ash and May exchange looks of astonishment.

After a number of auditions, some passing; some not, it was Ash and May's turn. Max, who was sitting in the audience came up holding a boom box. (Note: The song Ash and May are going to sing is on the High School Musical soundtrack)

He plugs it in an outlet and gives Ash and May a thumb up. Ash cues Max to start the music; He understood and pressed 'play'. Music began to play. Then Ash started singing…

(Ash)

"Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh. Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real."

(May)

"Oh, never even crossed my mind, no. That I would ever end up here tonight."

(Both)

"All things change when you don't expect them to. No one knows  
what the future's gonna do."

(Ash)

"I never even noticed that you've been there all along!"

(Both)

"I can't take my eyes off of you! I know you feel the same way too. Yeah I can't take my eyes off of you. All it took . . . was one look  
for a dream come true…"

Meanwhile back stage Rina was watching them and she had a devilish smile on her face. What is she up to? Not knowing Rina was backstage, Ash and May continued to sing.

(Ash)

"Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on!"

"Oh! Right here is right where we be--" Just then Rina grabbed May by the arm pulling her offstage. The force of it makes May get shoved into a box. Thus, Rina jumps upstage joining Ash. Ash wanted to go and see if May was all right but he couldn't, he was in the middle of audition!!

"You never really know what you might find now all I see is you and I! You're everything I never knew! That I've been looking for!" Rina was closing in on Ash.

Ash nervously backed away trying to be unnoticeable. Rina starting singing, "I can't take my eyes off of you. Oh, oh, oh yeah!"

But Ash isn't singing with her. She gives him a look to start singing and he obeys and begins to sing, uneasily. "So let the music play! Can't take my eyes off of you! Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger…"

"And I never ever felt this way!" Rina added.

"Alright, I see everything, in your eyes…oh yeah." Rina sang softly in Ash's face. Ash was getting even more nervous by the second.

But sang his part. "A-alright something's happening…"

"Cause everyone's around but you're the only one I see!"

May who was inside the box uncomfortably had tears of pain in her eyes. One, because when she was shoved into the box she bit her tongue by accident and two, because she was furious at Rina. She gets out the box with some difficulty but manages to get out. Rubbing the back of her neck she crawled near the curtain and peeks at Rina and Ash singing, feeling hopeless.

"Oh, that Rina…" She mutters irritably.

Later, after auditions had come to a close May sat in a folding chair hugging herself; a gloomy expression on her face and staring at her feet. She hears footsteps coming toward her; she looks up hopeful that its Ash only to find it's her little brother Max.

"What Rina did was uncalled for." He disputed.

"We didn't pass, huh?" May says in a discouraged voice.

"No," Max replied. "You did. Ash explained everything to Mrs. Voldervalley."

"And Rina?" May wondered.

"She's not allowed to be in the musical anymore." He chuckles. "You should've seen the look on her face when Mrs. Voldervalley told her that. It was priceless!"

May managed to crack a smile. Ash walked up to them, taking a seat next to May.

"May, you okay?" He asked with deep concern.

"Yeah…" May answered half smiling at Ash.

"I should place a restraining order against Rina." Ash confronted, crossing his arm. May glanced at Ash, still smiling. Ash looks back and May immediately looks down.

"We should be gettin' home now." Max pointed out. Ash and May nodded in unison.

Meanwhile Rina sat on stage with a ticked off look on her face. "It's SO not fair!" She muttered to herself. "How dare I get kicked out of the musical?!" For a while there is silence. She then smirks, and giggles evilly. Uh-oh, _now_ what was Rina up to?

**Oh, cliffhanger… what IS Rina up to? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out!**

**Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One afternoon Ash sat on the bench at the front of the school; crossing his arms and deep in thought.

Till, "Hel-lo, Ashy!" Rina said in a flirty voice.

"Not you…" Ash griped. "What's the matter, Ashy-kins…?" Rina questioned caressing Ash's chin.

"Stop it! D-don't call me that!!" Ash commanded pushing Rina away from his face. "I don't like you! I like May!" Ash put his hands over his mouth at the last bit of what he had said.

An evil smirk crept across Rina's face.

"Well, guess what! You're not being with that stupid lame-excuse-for-a-pokemon-trainer May! You're being with me! Whether you like it…or not." She threatened grabbing hold of Ash's arm. Ash would have tried to pull away but the glare that she was giving him had him paralyzed.

"Don't talk about her like that! She is not a lame-excuse-for-a-pokemon-trainer! She's a Pokemon coordinator." Ash yelled defensively. A light blush crept across his face. "In my eyes…she's the best there is."

"Ooh, that's so sweet…NOT!" Rina exclaimed harshly. "Pokemon trainer, Pokemon coordinator…what's the difference?! I'll make you an offer you can't refuse…" Then Rina joined lips with Ash's. Ash went wide-eyed, trying his best to pull away.

Rina pulled away; an evil smirk on her face.

"You liked that, huh." Ash had a disgusted look. "Who do you think you are?!" He shouted. Rina grabbed hold of Ash's collar.

"I'm your worst nightmare…and your future wife." She whispered evilly. She let go and Ash fell to the ground. Rina then walked off; leaving a wide-eyed opened mouth Ash.

When she was out of his sight he uttered an deeply disgusted "Yuck!!" wiping his mouth vigorously.

Meanwhile, May was at the Pokemon center feeding Squirtle some poke blocks.

"Squir!" It said in delight. May beamed. Rina was nearby and snickered wickedly as she took out a tape recorder. She walked up to her; her hands behind her back.

"Hello, May." She said snobbishly.

May glanced at Rina; her smile quickly fading. "Hi, Rina." She replied unenthusiastically.

"Do you like Ash?" She questioned impolitely.

"Wh-at?! O-of course not!!" May disputed, stumbling over her words.

"I know you like him. No use denying it." Rina muttered. "Well, give it up, 'cause Ash is in love with…moi."

"Ha! Yeah right!" May snapped, crossing her arms.

"Squirt." Squirtle said mimicking May by crossing its arms as well.

"I have proof." Rina remarked pressing play on her tape recorder.

It began to play Ash's voice. "I don't like May, I like you. May is a lame-excuse-for-pokemon-trainer."

She then smirked. "Need I say more?"

May felt like her heart had crumbled into a million pieces. But she didn't want to cry in front of Rina.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it." Rina said in a fake nice voice. "See ya!" She left laughing hysterically.

As soon as Rina wasn't looking at May tears immediately formed in her eyes. Squirtle looked up at its trainer concerned, wrapping its arms around her in order for comfort.

"Thanks, Squirtle, but in a situation like this…even a hug isn't enough."

The next day at school, May was gathering her items out of her locker when Ash walks up to her casually.

"Hiya, May!" He greeted. "What's going on?"

May, angrily slams her locker; causing Ash to jump.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought I was a lame-excuse-for-a-pokemon-trainer!?" With that she started walking away from him. Ash followed close behind her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

May turned around slapping him sharply across the face.

"Don't even give me that?!" She snapped. "I know what you said! You like Rina—then fine!" She starts walking again her hands balled into fists.

This time, Ash did not follow. He stares after her confused, heartbroken and with a red cheek.

That evening, May was sitting on the same bench Ash had sat on. Sadder then she had been when Rina had pulled her off stage. She felt terrible about slapping Ash across the face. "I thought Ash and I…were meant to be…b-but I guess I was wrong." She muttered under her breath, embracing herself in a hug. "I just wish he would…come back to me."

For a moment there was silence. May slowly closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath and began to sing. "Baby, come back to me, in my heart I still believe, we were meant to be—together, so whatever it takes, baby come back to me…I should've never set you free. My baby. Come back…" May opened her eyes, sighing softly and looking to her feet.

**Note: When May was singing "Come back to me" by Vanessa Ann Hudgens she was singing a sort of slow version of it, just to point out. **

**Well, to be…continued…**

**Please Review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, here's the next chapter, folks! **

Chapter 6

Since auditions many days had past and Ash and May weren't speaking to each other. This caught Max's attention and he didn't like it one bit.

"Uh, May? Did you have a fight with Ash or something…?" He wondered.

May looked up from her homework. "I don't want to talk about it." She protested.

"I-I'll understand." Max replied wanting to know what had happened between Ash and his sister.

May was getting irritable but didn't want to throw it on to her brother. She sighed. "You're too young to understand." She explained continuing to do her homework.

Max frowned and began to walk away but then came to a halt when May had cried out his name.

He turned around toward her. "What is it?"

"I-I want you to ask Ash something for me."

"Why don't you…?" Max started but saw the pleading look in May's eyes and nodded and listened to what May wanted to ask. He went into the other room where Ash was and came up to him.

"Ash?" He asked. Ash looked up to Max from his history book.

"Something the matter, Max?" He replied.

"Nah, that's not it." Max said shaking his head. "It's just that May wanted me to ask you…what do you see in Rina that you don't see in her?"

"What?" Ash dropped his history book to the ground. "Max, what are yo-"

"May told me everything," Max cut him off. "How you went and said all those harsh things about her…how could you Ash?" Max said in a tone of disbelieve and shame.

"Max, you have to believe me I never said all those things about Ma--"

"Answer the question!" Max was starting to get mad now. "WHAT DO you see in Rina that you don't see in my SISTER?!"

Ash was taken aback. It was bad enough that May was holding a grudge against him but Max too? This was way too much.

"I don't see anything in Rina." Ash said trying his best to keep his cool, his voice cracking. "Seriously I don't. Why won't you believe me?"

"I heard the proof." May answered him walking into the room. Both Max and Ash brought their attention to her. She looked as if she was about to go into tears and was trying her best to suppress it. "R-Rina showed me a voice clip of you saying that…"

There was a short silence. As if May couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"T-that…you didn't like me and t-that you liked her…" She finally said the tone of her voice sounding like she was crying. She didn't say the part about being called a lame-excuse-for-a-pokemon-trainer, that part didn't matter to her much.

Ash just stared at her with utter confusion; he had no idea what she was talking about. He knew for sure that he never had said that he liked Rina. Rina had to have done something when he had talked to her days before. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known it all along.

May couldn't take this silence anymore she took off running upstairs.

"May, wait!" Ash called going after her. May had barely touched the railing when she had stopped dead in her tracks. "May, you gotta believe me…please." Ash pleaded. May had half the mind to believe what he was saying but half of her mind hated Ash's guts. She was sure she heard right, he said plain as day that he hadn't liked her and liked Rina.

Turning toward Ash, tears in her eyes and an enraged expression on her face she burst out, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, ASH KETCHUM!!!!" And with that she took off running up the stairs.

Ash felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. The way she had yelled at him…why was she so mad at him? He obviously did not say he liked Rina and he had said it as plainly as he possibly could. It just wasn't worth it, May was not going to believe him and that was that.

**Will May ever believe Ash? Can Ash get May to listen to his side of the story? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out!**

**Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I left all you reviewers waiting because I'm evil like that! MUHAHAHA!!! Just kidding!!! XD**

**Well, ANYway here's chapter 7:)**

Chapter 7

The next day was May's Pokemon contest; the announcer was welcoming everyone to the contest.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Kanto Routine Contest. A contest where coordinators show off their skills and attack combinations!!"

The crowd began to go wild. And began cheering, some even got out of their chairs and threw their fists up to show how excited they were.

"Now we have our first contestant, May for Petalburg City!!" May waved at the crowd unenthusiastically as the cheering got even louder.

May felt terrible about last night she wished she hadn't yelled at Ash like she had. Even if she still had some hatred toward him she still loved him with all her heart and that's what really mattered. She wished that Ash was in the stands…rooting for her. But why would he? After her outburst last night? She had said that she never wanted to see his face again, but would he actually never see her again?

"Let's see what this girl has in store for us!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Squirtle, c'mon out!" May cried throwing Squirtle's pokeball. "Squirtle." It said taking a bow.

"Looks like this Squirtle of May's has some great manners."

The crowd chuckled at this.

"Squirtle, water gun!" May commanded. Squirtle let out a powerful blast of water. "Now, hurry! Use ice beam, then hydro pump!"

Squirtle used Ice beam and froze its water gun attack, then quickly followed up with hydro pump. Icicles of frozen water gun fall all around like snow.

"What a well thought out combination! Let's see what our judges have to say!" The announcer shouted.

"Remarkable. Like winter has come early." Said judge one. He holds up a board with the number ten on it.

"A beautiful presentation. I am truly amazed." Judge number two said. She also gives her a ten.

"It was good. But I think you can do better then that." The third judge said giving her six. May's overall score was 26, and it wasn't at all a bad score because the contestants after her couldn't pass it!

May had won and was presented with a wonderful and shiny trophy. Squirtle was given a golden ribbon. But May wasn't at all happy about winning; she wished Ash could've been there to cheer her on. Sure she had said she never ever wanted to see him again, but she had let her anger overpower her at that time. Now, she wanted to see him, _oh_ how she longed for that.

Surprisingly Ash did show up, late. He was running down the aisles and ran on stage (even though he wasn't supposed to) embracing May into a hug. May blushed deeply.

"Congrats, May." He says.

"Ash…" May replies wrapping her arms around him. "Y-you came." She then released him. "But I thought yo--"

"May who are you going to believe? A silly voice recording or me in the flesh?" Ash cut her off. "I don't like Rina. I love you and that's never going to change."

May looked into Ash's eyes. What had come over her? Ash was right. How could she have believed that voice recording? She knew Ash wasn't the kind of person to lie like that. Let alone call her a 'lame-excuse-for-Pokemon-trainer'. She was a Pokemon coordinator.

"May…I'm in love with _you_." He repeated compassionately. "Not Rina."

May smiled at him and went into tears bringing him into her arms once again. "I love you so much, Ash Ketchum."

"I love you more then anything in the world…" Ash whispered to her affectionately.

Everyone in the crowd began to go "aww" at this new found love. Rina on the other hand wasn't at all amused. She has her arms crossed and was deeply jealous. But her jealously quickly dissolves as she caught a glimpse of a green-haired boy. She follows him with complete curiosity.

"Uh, hi." She greets under her breath when she finally reached him. He turned to her.

"Hey, there." He replied, dazed at the beautiful girl before him.

"Nice to meet you…" They say in unison, then blushed looking away from each other.

Later when everyone except Ash, May and Max left the stadium. Ash and May were enjoying the sunset together, holding hands. Max sat a few feet away from them, every now and then throwing them disgusted looks. But Ash and May didn't notice Max at all for they were too interested in admiring each other.

"Look's like your trainer has a new favorite." Max whispered to Pikachu.

"Pika-chuu." It exclaimed. (Translation: I'm happy Ash and May love each other!)

Then in the corner of his eye, Max saw Rina and a very familiar face coming in their direction.

"Hey guys, I hate to ruin your little lovey-dovey moment but Rina's coming." Max said pointing in Rina's direction. Ash and May looked toward them.

"Is that who I think it is?!" May gaped.

"It's Drew!!" Ash answered her question. Rina and Drew came up to them. Rina had her hands behind her back and Drew was looking away in embarrassment.

"Why are you here, Rina?" May asked suspiciously.

Rina sighed. "Give it a rest, will ya. I'm not here to be mean. I'm here to say that I'm sorry about the way I treated you…it's just that I was jealous of how Ash adored you... no boy has every adored me like he does you. That is, till now…"

A smile crept across May's face. "I accept your apology." She turns to Drew. "I see you've met Rina."

"Yes I have." Drew replies sincerely, blushing deeply. "What's it to you?" May giggled.

"Oh, Drew don't be so grumpy!" Rina teased, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Not the hair!" He joked, fixing his hair back into its usual style.

Ash, May and everyone began to laugh.

**Well, this is the second to last chapter... and sorry it's a bit short. Believe me the last chapter will be longer! **

**And about May's contest combination… oy vey the contest as a whole, IMO was horrible! I just don't get contests... so that part was hard to write.**

**That aside… Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooh, I am SOOOO sorry about the huge delay on updating this fanfic…anyway, here it is, people. The final chapter!!! **

Chapter 10

Days later there was a commotion in the auditorium of Kento Middle School. It was the day of the Annual Fall Musical!! Many contestants were back stage getting their routines together. Ash and May were backstage as well. May was dressed in a sleeveless red shirt and black jeans. Ash had similar clothing like her only he had a sleeveless red hooded sweater.

"Got the lyrics to the song memorized?" Ash asked May.

"I think." May replied uneasily looking down at a sheet of lyrics. Ash gave May a reassuring grin, "You'll be great, May. Trust me."

Suddenly Misty and Tracey walked up to them. "Hey guys." Misty greeted.

"Hi, what brings you here, Misty?" Ash wondered.

"Tracey and I are assisting Mrs. Voldervalley with making this musical a complete success!" Misty exclaimed and Tracey nodded.

Two pokemon of blue and red walked up at knee length next to Tracey and Misty. "Who are they?" May inquired.

"Oh, these little guys," Tracey replied. "Meet Plusle and Minun, there trained to do terrific dance routines!"

Ash and May gave Tracey a blank stare.

"Your point…?" Ash wondered skeptically.

Tracey sweatdropped. "Uh, heheh, their going to be performing with you guys." Ash and May exchange looks of puzzlement.

"Trust me, you'll be the best in show!" Misty encouraged.

"Min!" Minun exclaimed.

"Pluu!" Plusle beamed.

"Okay…" May and Ash said in unison unsure. Many contestants had performed and Ash and May were next. May peeked on stage.

"There's too many people!!" She complained. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can." Ash replied sternly. "Just believe in your self." 

"Ash I ca--" She was cut short as Ash had pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in deep surprise and her heart beat quickened. He broke away from her lips.

"You can do this." He said. May merely nodded staring at Ash in a dreamy way.

"A kiss from Ash and you're ready to go, May." Misty beamed. 

"Thanks, Misty." May smiled.**   
**

May and Ash entered the stage Plusle and Minun following close behind, the crowd went wild. Both of them wore microphone headsets. Brock and Max were in charge of the music. Brock wore sunglasses and he had a reddish-bluish shirt on and dark blue jeans. Max wore a red headband, a dark red short sleeve shirt and dark blue shorts. Brock suddenly hit a symbol and music began to play. Suddenly May began to sing: 

(May)  
"I used to feel blue, my hopes became true, how long have I searched for someone like you?"

(Ash)  
"A minute goes by just the notion of you, I still get down and that's really true."

(Both)  
"How long have I searched for you?"

(May)  
"For someone like you!"

At this point spotlights of many colors began to rotate in all directions on stage. Minun and Plusle began to do amazing dance routines. The crowd began to cheer loudly. Max began to pound on the drums creating a beat.

(May)  
"I used to feel blue."

(Ash)  
"My hopes became true."

(Both)  
"How long have I searched for someone like you?"

(May)  
"No minute goes by."

(Ash)  
"Just an ocean of you."

(May)  
"I still get down and that's really true."

(May)  
"I used to feel blue."

(Ash)  
"My hopes became true."

(Both)  
"How long have I searched for someone like you?"

(May)  
"No minute goes by."

(Ash)  
"Just a ocean of you."

(May)  
"I still get down and that's really true."

Ash and May began to dance with the music, as did Plusle and Minun. The cheering got louder and louder by the minute. Then the singing continued.

(May)  
"You're the only one I need."

(Ash)  
"You're my angel, you're my love."

(May)  
"You're the a-a-a-air I need to breath."

(Ash)  
"You're my ever shining star."

(Both)  
"All I think about is you."

(May)  
"I used to feel blue."

(Ash)  
"My hopes became true."

(Both)  
"How long have I searched for someone like you?"

(May)  
"No minute goes by."

(Ash)  
"Just a ocean of you."

(Both)  
"I still get down and that's really true."

(May)  
"I used to feel blue." 

(Ash)  
"My hopes became true."

(Both)  
"How long have I searched for someone like you?"

(May)  
"No minute goes by."

(Ash)  
"Just an ocean of you."

(May)  
"I still get down and that's really truuuee."

(Ash)  
"My hopes became…true."

(May)  
"For someone like yo-ou!!"

The song ended with Brock slamming hard against the base drum.  
Applause enlightened the auditorium as Ash and May tried to catch their breath. They exchanged sweet and secure smiles.  
Mrs. Voldervalley announced who had won seconds later and unfortunately May and Ash didn't win. But they did win a trophy to be proud of.

"What'd I tell you guys?" Misty exclaimed happily.

"Well…okay, you didn't win first prize but at least you won a trophy!"

"Yeah." May replied half laughing. "I never knew you could play the drums, Max." She said jokingly. "I've always known you to be the geeky type."

"Very funny." Max replied not at all amused. Apparently Ash wasn't at all talkative.

"What's the matter, Ash?" a concerned May was wondering. Ash looked at May with a weak smile.

"C-can we talk alone." He whispered to her. May nodded earnestly. Ash took May's hand as they went backstage where there was little light.

"What is it, Ash…?" May said softly.

"May…" Ash began. May looked eagerly into Ash's eyes.

"…Were you okay with me kissing you…?" He asked awkwardly.

May was puzzled. "Why do you ask…?"

"Well it's just…" Ash continued. "I felt that kissing you was taking our relationship too much of a step further…"

"Then why'd ya kiss me then?" May replied a hint of teasing in her tone.

"I just did." Ash put bluntly. "To be hontest…I don't really know what came over me."

"Well, you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I thought it was the best thing that ever happened to me." May said lovingly, putting her arms around Ash's neck. Ash felt a blush forming on his face at the quixotic look May was giving him. The young couple stared dreamily into each other's eyes. Then they slowly attempted to get into another kiss…

"Whoa, there!!" said a voice. It was the school janitor. Ash and May jumped in surprise, separating almost immediately.

"Let's leave the romance at home, shall we." Ash and May were speechless and stared, shocked, at the janitor to say they weren't embarrassed to the highest level would be an understatement. 

He passed them whistling some sort of tune. There was a sudden snicker from behind the curtain. May shifted the curtain hastily to find Max, whose face was red with laughter. 

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" He could hardly say.

May put her hands to her hips. "Max!! You should have warned us!!" She snapped.

"Well, sorry!" Max said sarcastically. He had calmed down a little from his uncontrollable laughter.

"Is it my fault, I didn't want to interrupt you when you were going to…" And in a squeaker voice due to bursting out laughing again. "smoochie!!" He held his stomach laughing so hard you'd think he would die of laughter.

"MAX! Ooh, you won't be laughing once I'm through with you!!!" May screamed at the top of her lungs making Max's glasses come off. Max blinked twice then picked up his glasses and put them back in place.

"Could you say that again…?" He said cupping his ear, being a smart aleck. May grimaced furiously her hands balled into fists.

"If I were you, I'd run." Ash said with a smirk.

"Yikes!!" Max yelped running off stage with May hot on his tail. In her anger May was caught up to Max with ease.**   
**

"You are SO dead, Max!!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Max apologized frantically. "Can't you take a joke?!" 

"Apparently… not." Ash shrugged. May plopped Max a good one up side the head.

"Oh, the pain!!! The agony!!!!" Max screamed rubbing his head furiously. After a moment he added. "I deserved that."

Later at the Ketchum's residence, everyone was celebrating Ash and May's victory in the Annual Fall Musical, though they didn't actually win first prize…

Everyone was there, Misty, Tracey, Brock, and even Rina and Drew!  
Rina was starting to treat May like she was one of her best friends. A few times Delia kept teasing Ash and May about there love for each other. 

After a few hours Ash and May were alone in the living room--everyone else had gone home (excluding Max and Delia). And they were stared at each other cutely. Gosh, if they were to have a staring contest it would go on forever. But they're love daze was interrupted whe--

"Oh, Ash! Are you and May getting lovey-dovey with each other? Oh, let me get my camera." Delia exclaimed happily.

"MO-OM!!" Ash yelled in annoyance.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, dear. I'll leave you two be." She apologized frantically and left the room. 

May looked to Ash, who was bright red as ever. "Sorry about that my mom can get pret--"

But May had cut him off with a kiss. After a moment she broke away slowly, staring into his eyes romantically. "I can't always be the one who gets surprised with a kiss..." She whispered with a romantic yet smirk-y look on her face.

Ash chuckled. "Well, turnabout is fair play." and with that he kissed her back.**   
**

The End!

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed this fic and supported me in the writing of this! Hope you enjoyed the story!! **


End file.
